Everytime
by Pumpkincredible
Summary: Song fic, taking place during  Everytime  at the end of Britney 2.0 . Everyone misses someone and the song only remind them of them. Because Britney 2.0 was so greaaaaat .


EVERYTIME

**Disclaimer : I don't own Glee, all characters belong to RIB.**

**A/N : It's a song fic, taking place during « Everytime » at the end of Britney 2.0 . The pairings are : Klaine, Jarley, Brittana, Sam/Mike, Blaine/Joe.**

« It's my favourite song », Marley said. And then she began to sing.

_Notice me_

_Take my hand_

Blaine was thinking of his love life, how things had changed within the few last weeks. He had never thought he would be so attracted by someone else, so soon after Kurt's departure. But when he had heard him sing earlier this week, he had felt _something_ in his chest and he couldn't prevent himself from thinking about him now. It wasn't his fault. He was so.. sexy. So_ intense._

_Why are we_

_Strangers when_

_Our love is so strong ?_

But how could he be thinking of Joe this way when he has Kurt. Long distance relationship wasn't his thing apparently. He missed Kurt too much. He missed holding his hand in the hallways, he missed kissing him whenever he wanted to. Of course, the spend long hours on the phone every night but it didn't feel the same anymore. It's like they had each their life and they couldn't manage to find a place for the other to really fit in. It was so different.

_Why carry on without me ?_

Marley kept on singing, to Jake obviously. Jake who was dating Kitty, now. Jake who had been so nice with her, who had got her falling so hard. She knew she was wasting her feelings in him, Unique and Tina had warned her too. She knew she'd end up broken-hearted... It had happened so suddendly. And now seeing him playing guitar to her, or giving her his jacket, was just so difficult to bear.

_Everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you, baby_

Birttany missed Santana war too much. Life was awful without her. The worst part of it was that Santana seemed to not have time for her anymore. Brittany spend hours each day waiting for Santana to call and Santana never did. She felt so lonely, left behind, abandonned by the love of her life and she couldn't stand it. She missed everything about Santana and she missed whent hey could just hang out together. Now, not only she was left behind, she had almost lost her spot on the cheerios too. Nothing felt right anymore...

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face_

_It's hauting me_

_I guess I need you, baby_

Sam remembered that day as if it had been his last. He relived every moment of it every night, in his dreams. When Mike had called him crying, during the summer, because Tina had broken up with him, asking if they could hang out. After all, they were best friends. He had tried so much to comfort Mike, to make him laugh again, even if just a little, and by the end of the day he had managed to do it. But then, he had just fucked everything up. He had managed the whole day to forget the little voice in his head telling him that Mike was finally available, the butterflies in his stomach whenever they touched or whenever Mike smiled to him, but in the end, when Mike had pulled him into a hug and whispered « thank you for being here » in his left ear, he had lost it. And he had kissed him.

_I make believe_

_That you are here_

_It's the only way_

_I see clear_

There's no other way to keep going forward, thought Marley while she was singing. Even if she wanted to forget him, to protect herself from ever being hurt like this again, she couldn't. Because, somehow, imagining that he was hers was less painfull than knowing he wasn't. Pathetic, she thought...

_What have I done ?_

_You seem to move on so easy_

Britanny was so lost. Why couldn't things be simple again. Why couldn't Santana be here. Why hadn't she graduated too ? If only she could hold Santana tightly once again. She was sick of the distance and of Santana forgetting her slowly...

_And everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

Blaine needed Kurt. He needed him, he needed to kiss him, to hug him. He needed concrete again. He was slowly forgetting how it was with the distance. He felt he and Kurt becoming strangers more every day, he felt Kurt becoming less important every day and that scared him. He felt so weak, so lost, without Kurt. Kurt had given him the strenght to be who he was. And in spite of the distance he was still attached to him and it was as if Kurt had gone to New York with a piece of him. Now he was left with his doubts, that's all he got to keep him company at night.

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face_

_You're hauting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

Blaine had thought he was strong, that their love was the strongest thing in the world and that they would make it through easily. He had never thought that it wouldn't be Kurt's face he would see in his dreams but the face of someone he didn't pay the slightest part of attention before. He hadn't thought he wouldn't be able to fo forget Kurt's face so easily, he hadn't thought he could so easily fall for someone else. And it was killing him.

_I may have made it rain_

_Please forgive me_

_My weakness has caused you pain_

_And this song's my sorry_

Sam wished he hadn't done this to Mike. No, actually, he wished he hadn't fallen head over heels for Mike Chang in the first part. He had dated Quinn and Santana and Mercedes and even Sugar a bit during the summer to make it go away but nothing had worked. In the end of the day, he still wanted to be the one Mike loved. When he had pulled away from the kiss, Mike had simply shaken his head before turning his back to him and going away, leaving him alone, hating himself for his stupidity. How would he have thought one second that Mike would return the feelings. He hadn't received any news from Mike, since. Mike had never answered his letters and e-mails and text messages, nor had he ever picked up his calls. And it hurt, so much. And Sam felt awful. It was unbearable. He hated himself about as much as Mike was surely hating him, if not more. Why had he done this ? He never wanted to lose Mike. And he never wanted to live with his heart so broken, with only pain as a friend.

_At night I pray_

_That soon your face will fade away_

Joe had never expected himself to fall for a guy. It was a sin. It wasn't allowed. And he was so scared about the way Blaine made him feel, it was even scarrier than when he fell for Quinn last year. He didn't want these feelings. He had never asked for them to come. He just wanted to be normal again. To forget Blaine and all these strange sensations that made him sick. And every night he kept praying for them to go away.

_Everytime I try to fly I fall_

_Without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

Marley wanted Jake ti be hers again. Right, he never really was but he could have. She wanted him by her side, defending her when the other students picked on her or on her mother, she wanted him to tell her nice things again, she wanted him to sing her songs again. He had been right, he drove her crazy. Whe she had heard the news, she had felt as if her heart had been crushed, smashed against something and then torn apart, and the feeling had never gone away since. She wanted to feel normal, like before, when she wasn't suffering from this pain, the only gift had left her before dating Kitty.

_And everytime I see_

_You ruin my dreams_

_I see your face_

_You're haunting me_

And Sam was trying really hard to prevent himself from thinking about Mike but seeing Tina every day wasn't helping. Nor was all the kids asking him news from Mike because after all, they're supposed to be best friends. He felt so bad lying to them about it, but what could he do ? Tell them « Actually we're not talking anymore because I kissed him when Tina broke up with him » ? No he couldn't. And every night was a torture, because it was there again. Their only kiss kept playing on repeat in his dreams. And as much as he wanted to forget that Mike and he weren't talking anymore, weren't even friends anymore, that he had screwed everything up, Sam couldn't let go of this memory. So Mike kept haunting him, he had gotten under Sam's skin and Sam couldn't let go.

_I guess I need you baby._

Marley sang the last line and everyone clapped, teary-eyed, thinking of the good old times and how much they wanted things to be as easy as it had been then. If only they could go back in time...


End file.
